Two Reflections
by Lacey Grimstone
Summary: She wants her parents to be proud of her; thats all she wants. There is only one way to do that. This story is based slightly off of the Disney movie 'Mulan'. Eventually will be a Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was summer; I had just finished my final days of my fifth year at Hogwarts a week ago. Now I spent my time sitting bored inside of my house rather inside of my usual Hufflepuff common room. My parents at the moment were sitting inside of the dining room, discussing back and forth about next week. The week that could potentially get my father captured by the Ministry or even killed.

My father was a Death Eater.

He spent his life worshipping you-know-who, being apart of the first wizarding war, than help bring him back to power. Both being Slytherin's, along with every family member I can even remember, it was pretty disappointing when my parents found out I wasn't sorted in as well. Being placed into Hufflepuff I guess that a far better house to be in than Gryffindor. If I had been in Gryffindor I would have been disowned most likely.

I watched as my parents talked inside of the dining room occasionally yelling at one another about the upcoming week.

Sitting beside the dining room attempting to listen in; I could only hear a few words throughout the conversation. 'Here' 'Tonight' 'Dead'.

You could put those words in any order and it still couldn't turn out good. With the sound of footsteps heading my way I scrambled to get myself up.

They walked out leaving me completely unnoticed. I followed them to the living room where they sat down seeming extremely overwhelmed and anxious.

"Go to your room, Celina." My mother said to me. Her hands seemed to be shaking.

"What's going on?" I asked her sitting beside her. I had a hunch about what was going on; but before jumping to any conclusions I thought it best to ask.

"Go to your room." My mother said again. Still, I sat there waiting for an answer that I had a feeling I wouldn't get. "Celina, LEAVE." My mother said with a shaky voice. Not wanting to get into a fight I left up to my room. Still, I went off of my original idea about what was happening; one that im now positive of.

It must have been an hour or two before I heard several loud cracks and thuds from downstairs. The sounds of apparating. They were here. The Death Eaters; even possibly you-know-who, himself. It was terrifying knowing that the very being that the whole wizarding world knows and is horrified by, most too scared to even speak his name, could be only a floor away from me.

There were many more cracks and bumps coming from the floor below. Out of curiosity I decided to exit my room and peak down the stairs to try to see what was happening. My parents would never tell me anything, im not even sure their 'friends, by friends of course I mean other Death Eaters, knew about me. I doubted that having a non Slytherin daughter was something to brag about.

Sticking my head to peak around the corner I caught a glimpse of Bellatrix Lestrange; she's infamous for torturing and murdering several other witches and wizards. Just a few years ago she broke out of Azkaban along with several other Death Eaters, including my father.

I watched her enter our dining room; another crack shot through the house. The Malfoys were now here; Narcissa, Lucius, even Draco was here. My eyes followed the family move across my home.

Draco's eyes looked warily around the house eventually coming across my own eyes. The unexpected eye contact made me push myself quickly out of view.

Instead of heading into my room and waiting until everyone had left I chose to sneak downstairs after I watched everyone enter the dining room and listen in. If my parents weren't going to tell me what was going on and what they were planning, I will just find out myself.

This was dangerous, I knew that. However I doubted with all of the deep focus they had in these 'meetings', they would notice.

Just missing being caught by my mother who had just made her way inside of the dining room I began to get closer to the dining room. Once close enough to the door I waited to listen in.

There were some small conversations going back and forth inside, too many to think that he was here yet. I turned around to head up back to my room I had actually run right into someone.

"Sor-"I froze. My green eyes came into contact with blood red ones. His face was completely white and had two slits for a nose; like a snake. I felt my entire body go into shock, I couldn't even move, like someone had put a curse on me.

He only stared at me for a few seconds, but those seconds seemed like minutes.

"You must be Delphinus' daughter, am I right?" He asked his voice more terrifying than anything. My body was still stiff, so much that I couldn't even nod my head.

"My lord-"My father's voice filled my ears now. "Celina? What are you doing, get out of here!" My father said giving me a slight push away from…him.

"No, no Delphinus; why don't we introduce her." I looked to my father who looked to be sick at the moment. My father looked to me than quickly away.

"Look who we have here; Delphinus has a daughter. "You-know-who announced as I followed my father into the dining room. Everyone's eyes shot from you-know-who to me. "What's your name?" he asked.

I looked at both of my parents who were both looking down towards the floor.

"Celina." I said in a practically and inaudible whisper.

"You go to Hogwarts of course. You must know Draco then correct?" he asked me. I glanced up at the blond haired boy then shook my head no.

"Aren't you in the same house? Aren't you in, Slytherin?" If it was possible it got even quieter. He was trying to humiliate me. And he was doing a good job at it. Again I shook my head no; this time I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Let me guess; Ravenclaw?" I shook me head.

"Hufflepuff." I managed to squeak out. The entire room burst out into fits of laughter when I said that.

"Ah, Hufflepuffs. Particularly good finders…" You-know-who said causing the laughter to go up another notch. My face had gone from extremely pale to turning completely red in a matter of seconds. "You must be so proud of your daughter." He said to my parents. They still were looking at the ground.

While the laughing was still going on I ran over to the door. Once outside of the dining room I ran up to my bedroom and began crying. My parents are definitely not 'proud' of me. Far from it.

I had been up in my room for hours before anyone came up. This was of course after the various cracks of people apparating out of the house.

Instead of the usual knock on the door my father just burst in.

"Pack up." He told me, he waved his wand once and I watched my books fall from the pile I had stacked them into land inside my opened luggage case.

"Dad, what are you-"

"Do not call me your father. You are no daughter of mine." He said. My things began to come flying out of my closet and into the luggage now.

"STOP!" I yelled trying to push him out of my room. I felt myself being pushed to the ground. The now full luggage flew over me and tumbled down the stairs. My father pulled me up by the arm and began dragging me out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

"MUM!" I yelled hoping she would stop this. She was already downstairs. "Mum tell him to stop!" I said as he pushed me towards my luggage.

She said nothing.

"Leave." My father ordered.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked now with newly formed tears streaming down my face.

"Leave." He said again. I looked to my mum who again said nothing.

"Please!" I begged as he gave me one final push so that I was outside of the house along with my luggage. I stood outside of the door for several minutes hoping that they would open it. It was pouring down rain outside now. I knew they wouldn't change their mind. I had to find somewhere to stay; anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I took me so long to update...its been like two months and thats just ridiculous! Haha I hope you enjoy chapter two~**

* * *

><p>I had wandered around for at least an hour; I managed to find a small town but since the rain was still going everyone was inside. I could see the lights from inside of the small homes. Much smaller than my- well, where I used to live. Though, the houses around there seemed much cozier.<p>

I continued my journey for a few more minutes until I heard a voice yelling. I turned around to see an older looking woman holding something above her head attempting to keep herself dry. She motioned for me to go over to her. She had graying long hair and from what I could see in the dark she had bright blue eyes. She placed a hand on my back and led me inside of her little house.

The shivering that had taken over my body finally left as a warm blanket was thrown over me. The woman brought me some warm cocoa. "Thank you…" I said as I took a sip of the cocoa. She sat me down on her little couch; pushing away a rather large cat in the chair across from me and sat down in it. I took another sip of cocoa while the lady simply stared at me. Finally I said something to break the awkward silence. "Thank you for letting me in your home…but why did you let me in?" I asked her. "I mean I could be a killer or something."

She smiled; something I saw for the first time. "You don't remember me do you?" my eyebrows raised when she said this. I knew her? I shook my head no and waited for an explanation; the only thing I got as another smile and her asking whether I would like to wash up. I agreed and took a very brief shower and changed into the pajamas she had laid out for me to wear. Still I wondered where I knew her from. How did she know me? Did she know my parents?

Every question brought me back to a time where I could have met her; yet nothing came up. But at the same she seemed familiar, it was very odd. The smell of apples filled my nostrils as I walked out in my baggy new pajamas; she was inside of the kitchen, pulling out a pan from the oven, the smell grew stronger now.

"Apple pie?" I asked feeling my hungry stomach growling at the lack of food and from the intense smell of freshly baked apple pie. "Would you like some?" She asked me already cutting a piece. I nodded my head and watched as she put a dollop of whip cream on top. She slid the plate over to me and I began stuffing my face immediately. It took me maybe two minutes before finishing the plate and starting on my second piece.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me as she began what seemed like another baking project. But honestly I wasn't sure how to answer that question. Im feeling much better having gotten out of the pouring rain and taken a hot shower. As for my feelings in full, meaning with everything that has occurred in that last couple hours…no I wasn't ok.

So in response I only shrugged.

"Where are your parents?" That question made me get that terrible feeling inside my throat; the one where I knew I was about to cry. I couldn't understand how I still had tears left from my journey over here.

"They kicked me out." I told her taking another bite of pie. I watched as she poured in a variety of items into a bowl; I didn't usually cook back at my house, again old house, but from what I saw the cooks used magic. That made me wonder if this woman was a Muggle…oh if my parents could see me now living with a Muggle woman…

I didn't despise Muggles the way I was supposed to. I pretended as if I did of course when my parents were around. To be honest I was taking muggle studies under the radar at Hogwarts…I found it rather fascinating.

"You may stay with me if you wish-"

"Wait what were you saying? Before I was about to take a shower…you asked me if I remembered something. What were you talking about?" I asked her remembering out previous conversation.

"Celina, I think you should get some sleep-"

"I don't recall telling you my name…" I told her. I swear my head was spinning now trying to figure out all of this. Again running old memories through my mind trying to learn where I was supposed to know her from. Like i had said before she looked and sounded familiar. Maybe that was why I agreed to come inside her house. Or maybe I agreed because I was freezing to death.

"Celina, I am your Grandmother." I swear my apple pie was coming back up now.

"No, my Grandmother died years ago. Both of them." I told her rubbing my temples. "Just, tell me the truth!"

"I am!" She said getting just as agitated as I was during all of this. "I realize now you were much too young to remember me as this happened years ago...the time when you thought I had 'passed away' apparently. Your parents were supposed to kill me as I was going against their new 'lifestyle'. With... the Death Eaters. Though, just as they had with you, they just sent me away."

"Are you saying they were supposed to kill me?" I asked her. "Im supposed to be dead?"

"I don't know what happened or what was supposed to happen. All im saying is that was what happened to me." She told me with a soft sigh. "I have been hiding out here for years now…I have tried to write you a few times over those years but im sure your parents got to them before you could."

"My parents never let me have my own owl." I told her looking down at my empty plate. I felt horrible about yelling at her before. I knew what my parents did, or more what my father did, but I never thought they would lie to me about something like this. "I want to go back." I added.

"You will not." She assured. "I won't let you. They won't be so nice this next time."

"Nice? What they did was evil for what they did!"

"Then why would you consider going back?" She asked her blue eyes looked directly into my own; they seemed to be mixed with anger and sadness.

"Not to go live with them…" I said tapping my fingers on the counter top. "More to…listen in. I want to know what's going on."

"When they see you Celina-"

"They won't!" I said feeling frustrated again. "I want to prove to them that im not useless. That I may not be a 'Slytherin' but I can still be worth something. I'll be in disguise or something I don't know."

"You are worth something to me. And using Polyjuice potion-"

"No, not Polyjuice potion. I know they would figure me out…I don't know, I just... Im still thinking."

"Get some rest." She told me. "We'll talk tomorrow." I nodded, she showed me to the spare room she had and we said our goodnights.

I had a feeling she still didn't understand what I wanted. Then again im not sure what I wanted. I really had to plan everything that I was going to do. Going back to school im not sure was an option now for me. How I was going to learn my magic was a question with no answer.

I pulled up the blankets on my new bed and slide into it; the roughness of the mattress was something I would have to learn to get used to. I was thankful for my Grandmother. I couldn't believe I had managed to find her of all people however. It seemed almost too perfect…almost like it was planned. ~

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of chapter two and if you have any ideas for the story let em know in a review or even a PM. I hope you liked the update and will continue reading. Thanks for reading ~LG<strong>


End file.
